


please don't

by moonjunhoon (handerscns)



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Angst, M/M, bakit ko ginawa to, im doing fluff after this, universe why, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handerscns/pseuds/moonjunhoon
Summary: he was his sunshine.





	please don't

vicente lies on the hospital bed, weak and unable to move. joven lies beside him, his hands wrapped tightly around his husband and his head placed safely in the crook of vicente's neck. joven moved slightly so that his head is directly above his husband's chest, feeling how his heart slowly beats.

"okay ka lang?" he asks vicente. his husband is silent, joven could only focus on the rise and fall of vicente's chest.

"mahal?" he asks again. vicente looks at him, and smiles saying, "sing to me?" joven obliges, raising his head so that he can sing, and gently tapping vicente's chest along with soft humming from him.

"you are my sunshine, my only sunshine," joven softly sings. vicente closes his eyes and hums along with his husband. he focuses on his sweet voice, that same voice that he first heard in bayambang.

"you make me happy," joven continues. he looks at vicente with fondness, after years of stumbles and falls, they always make each other happy, no matter what happens.

"when skies are gray," they both sing now. their voices melding perfectly like they did before. as if their voices never lost their charm when they sing together, even after years. joven stops tapping vicente's chest and proceeds to hugging him and pulling him close, he doesn't want to let go. not now, not ever.

"you never know, dear, how much I love you," they continue to sing, as vicente's voice gets weaker and weaker. before they end the song, joven hears a continuous beep. he looks over to the machine, and a straight line appears. his glance returns to vicente, who is peacefully breathing his last. joven cups vicente's chin and presses one more lingering kiss on his husband's lips.

please don't take my sunshine away," he attempts to sing, but it came out broken.

"please don't take my sunshine away," he repeats again, but this time it's such a soft whisper, like it was meant for vicente to hear and him alone.

"please don't," he says, kissing vicente's temple. He repeats that over and over again, until a tear falls. one final plea leads him to sob.

_"please don't."_

**Author's Note:**

> this is angsty and im a fluff person pero ito yung kinaya ng powers ko for some reason. i promise i'll write fluff to compensate this.
> 
> btw im on twitter @joventedays


End file.
